No ordinary love
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Indeed...their love was just this....Redo of the original. S/K Read and Reviews Please!


**No ordinary love.**

I sat outside on the ground

The trickle of water from the clouds above tickled my face.

It felt nice, cool against my heated skin.

_This was no ordinary love._

This was something else.

I love him

He denied it.

I realized it, when he had saved me - on his own accord.

He was beautiful.

An angel of death.

Mukatsu made me his bride.

My life flashed before my eyes

but_ he_ came to save me.

But he denied it with a perfect excuse.

Simple as that.

He didn't save me.

But he had

_This was no ordinary love._

I chuckled as the rain splattered onto my face.

When the smoke disappeared it was his face, claws extended.

Poison glistening.

It was _him _that I realized I love.

Had always loved.

Will always love

There was nothing like him, no one.

Never

No human, no demons.

_This was no ordinary love._

I love him, prince of pride, prince of darkness.

Price of power, cold as ice

I was a mere human

A miko.

But a human no less.

And he would never touch me, or love me.

I chuckled to wonder what that would feel like.

But still,_ this was no ordinary love._

If I could I will give him my all.

I would keep trying until he realized what love meant.

I would die for him, if he only asked me too.

I laughed at my own absurdity.

I laughed at my own infatuation.

Was it an infatuation?

Again, _this was no ordinary love._

To love a DaiYokai who had no intention of loving me.

I gave him all that I could, if he'd only let me.

But a love like ours would never last.

The rain soaked through my clothes.

I imagined him undressing the matted down fabrics.

Soaking in the sight of me.

My nakedness.

His amber eyes.

Roaming.

Loving me.

There would be nothing like us.

Just us.

Alone.

But _this was no ordinary love._

A DaiYokai would never allow himself to love someone like me.

A mere human.

A ningen.

But he brighten my days, whether he intended to or not.

And I loved him.

I love him still.

And I will continue love him.

Even if _it was not an ordinary love._

Sesshoumaru, I will keep trying.

I will keep praying for you.

To love me,

Nothing like loving me.

Because no one will love you as I love you.

No one will give her all to you like I will.

The rain soaked through my underwear and

I felt the warmth between my legs.

I closed my eyes.

My face tilted toward the clouds.

I let it soaked through me.

I wanted it to cool the heat within me.

The boiling desires for him.

This is no ordinary love.

A miko

Loving a demon.

No.

But still, my heart beat

For him

For Sesshoumaru.

Lord of the Western Land.

And I am happy.

Even if it's not an ordinary love.

It made me special.

It was my own little secret.

I cherished it.

I will always cherish it.

I tasted the saltiness of my own tears.

My tongue reached out and licked it away.

I smiled through the tears.

I love him.

Yet he knows not.

A love like ours will never last.

Because it didn't exist.

_It is not an ordinary love._

It was unrequited.

I stood finally, from the hard ground.

My hair matted down from the rain.

I shiver.

My fingers went through my locks.

My nipples perked from the cold.

My short school uniform barely covered my long legs.

I chuckled.

I exhaled.

I looked up.

There he stood.

Golden eyes looking at me.

But it wasn't whom I'd thought.

It wasn't the hanyou

Instead it was _him_.

This was no ordinary love.

I smiled.

Even if he didn't._  
_

.  
_._

_.................................................................................................................................................._

_No one told me about you, _

_little miko_

_the way you smile when you walk by_

_And no one told me,_

_little miko_

_that you would always be cheerful_

_positive, even in the worst of situations_

_And no one ever told me _

_little miko,_

_that a cold Demon's heart such as I_

_could change_

_No one ever told this Sesshomaru_

_that, he was capable of 'loving'_

_and loving you, he had._

_And this is no ordinary love_

_for you belong to another_

_...to my half-brother..._

_...~....  
_

_And I will tell no one about you_

_I do not find you distasteful_

_although human_

_I do not find you disgusting_

_although human_

_I do not find you below me_

_although human_

_You could be, should be _

_far stronger than I_

_The Great Lord of the Western Lands_

_.....~.....  
_

_No one told me,_

_about you little miko_

_that you have the power to change_

_change this Sesshomaru, in ways_

_he didn't think was possible_

_This Sesshomaru has loved you_

_and it was no ordinary love._

_.....~.....  
_

_I could break you, with a mere touch of my hands_

_But what I wouldn't give to feel you in my arms_

_To feel your love for me,_

_but you love not - this Sesshomaru_

_My little miko loves the hanyou_

_Yet  
_

_I wanted my kisses to fill your mouth_

_I wanted my love to fill your soul_

_This was no ordinary love_

_And dreamingly_

_you will be mine_

_Willingly, _

_eagerly_

_you would let me undress you  
_

_Touch you  
_

_Kiss you  
_

_Once,_

_Twice_

_Again,  
_

_Then I wanted to break you  
_

_Take you  
_

_Suffocate you under the rapture of passion_

_This is no ordinary love_

_For  
_

_You will never let me feel my arms around you._

_No ordinary love,_

_Indeed..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_If you can't figure out what song inspired this…well, I can't help you. LOL._

_Fluke of the moment redoing the story. Hope you liked it, it was not edited so sorry for all the mistakes and no rhyme or rhythm either......**R&R Please..**  
_


End file.
